Headsets all tend to have different sensitivities. Hence, when different headsets are inserted into an audio port of a device, often the same output to each headset can result in either sound being barely audible, even when volume at the device is turned up high, or the sound being earsplittingly loud, even when volume at the device is turned down low. In other words, every headset has a different sensitivity (e.g. due to a multitude of design factors). This can create problems for the user, both in terms of their experience using a certain pair of headsets and also in terms of a user's health. For example, if a user was using a pair of low quality headsets issued by an airline, which can have a low sensitivity of about 103 dB-SPL/V, and then swapped them for a pair of high quality, higher sensitivity headsets, for example with a sensitivity of about 124 dB-SPL/V, the user would experience a sound level change of over 20 decibels. According to various standards and recommendations, the maximum exposure time per 24 hours for a 103 dB sound is 7.5 minutes, while the maximum exposure time for a 124 dB sound is a mere 3 seconds. Hence, such differences in headset sensitivities can lead to either sound from the headset being barely audible or dangerous sound levels being played on a headset.